A Dream We Had
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1242: After Kurt opened the letter and discovered he was accepted into NYADA, there was someone he needed to talk to.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 59th cycle. Now cycle 60!_

* * *

**"A Dream We Had"  
Kurt & Burt**

_A/N: This story and all stories for two weeks (days 1240-1253) are dedicated to  
a very dear and awesome friend on the occasion of her birthday ;) Here's to you, Anne!_

His heart hadn't stopped running madly since he had opened that letter and read what was inside. He had done it, he had been accepted into NYADA, he would be going in the new year.

There was still this memory of the first letter he had opened, the one that had said no. Part of him felt like he'd been at a standstill in the time between the first and second letters, and now the universe was correcting itself. Now that Rachel knew, there was someone he needed to call with the news.

He had sent a message to his father, asking when they could Skype. He could imagine his father sitting there in front of the computer, talking to himself while he connected and made the call, no matter how many times he had done this before. But finally the prompt would come, and his father's face would appear on the screen.

"Hey!" he would exclaim every time.

"Hi, Dad," Kurt laughed.

"Your message sounded urgent, is everything alright?" Burt asked.

"It's more than alright," Kurt could barely contain his excitement, but he reached for the letter at his side and held it up to the camera. "Can you see it?" he tried to see if the text was legible, but he didn't have to; Burt had understood.

"You got in?" he burst out, and Kurt nodded, putting the letter down. Burt tapped the desk where he sat, before pointing at the screen. "I knew you could do it, Kurt, and you did, you… Way to go, this is amazing," he was bursting with pride and Kurt was feeling it all.

"I was just so shocked, I didn't expect anything so fast, with the other night, and…"

"They weren't going to let you go again," Burt shook his head. He was still all over the place, and Kurt suspected he would be making calls left and right as soon as they hung up, sharing the good news. _I should get him a NYADA cap, maybe for Christmas. He'd never take it off._

"Rachel is taking me out to celebrate, but I really just wanted to make sure I told you as soon as possible," he went on.

"Say no more," Burt sat back with a nod. "You go out there, the city is yours tonight, son. Just don't go crazy, alright?"

"I'll try not to," Kurt smiled. Burt let out a breath, nodding with a smile.

"Congrats, Kurt," he told him again.

"Thanks, Dad."

With the call ended, he reached to his eyes, checking for tears. All this time, in the process of reapplying to NYADA, there were maybe three moments he was looking forward to the most. The first, obviously, was to open his letter and discover he had been accepted. The third, if he classified them by time, would be the first day he walked through those doors as a student of NYADA. The second had been getting to tell his father.

He doubted he could have made it this far without Burt Hummel by his side. They'd had to become dependent of one another, both of them, after his mother had died. They were both broken, and they had spent years rebuilding each other. He remembered junior year, when his father had his heart problems, where for a few fearful days he had thought he would lose him… He'd thought about what it would be like, not having him there, and all he found was desolation. He needed his father.

Now they were living in different cities, different states, but even from miles away, he could feel his father's love. It came in care packages, in messages and video chats. No matter how far he was physically, he was never as far away in other ways. Kurt knew when the third of his moments came to pass, he would have a thought for his father there as well.

He didn't want to let him down. As much as he was going in there for his own success, his dreams, it wasn't just about him anymore. In the last few years, with them both being more open with one another, his father had shown so much belief and support for this dream of his that it had sort of become something that belonged to both of them.

He had gone out with Rachel that night, just the two of them. She had been part of this, too, after all. When he got home, he checked messages, voicemail, e-mail… Everywhere he turned, there were messages that included at one time or another a form of 'your father let us know that you got into NYADA' along with congratulations. He read and listened to them all, smiling both for what they said, and for the image of his father informing every single one of those people, some of which he had probably never had a direct conversation with before.

He would answer them all over the next couple of days. For now he was too tired to even think about it, but he did pick up his phone and dial home.

"Hello, Hummel residence and home of Kurt Hummel, future graduate of the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, class of…"

"Please tell me you saw the caller ID and you haven't actually been answering the phone with that," Kurt asked, both mortified and touched.

"Why don't we leave that as a mystery for now," was all Burt would say on the subject. "How was your night out with Rachel?"

"Great, we kept it classy," he assured. "You kept yourself busy. Is there anyone you didn't call?" he teased.

"No, I think that was it."

"Thanks, Dad," he told him, for what felt like the thousandth time; it would never be enough.

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
